Wellbores can be drilled into geologic formations for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, hydrocarbon production, fluid injection, or water production. In the oil and gas industry, a whipstock can be used for sidetracking an initial wellbore or in preparation for directional or horizontal drilling. This process is carried out, for example, to direct a drill string into a new formation, to avoid abandoned objects downhole, or to perform a casing milling operation to cut into the casing around an existing wellbore.